The new war
by SimplyFlawless
Summary: When Stark's new employee, Molly, is being forced to come to SHIELD with Tony, she want's to know why. But to discover that, she'll have to learn a few of everyone's secret's first..


Molly sat in starbucks, typing on her apple mac, possible jobs. No job, no money and a rent due for tomorrow? Wow, she'd hit low. On the list were a few famous brands: Apple inc, Hammer Industries ect : Her interviews had gone terrible, and all she could do was sit there and wish for the best. However, there was one more interview left. Stark Industries. Now, she knew stark had a reputation. But she thought Pepper Potts would show sympathy, and if not, her degrees in Physics, Chemistry and Mechanics would come out on top. Only on online classes, of course. Getting a job with these degrees may seem easy, but trust me, it isnt. No place out there had jobs for her speciallity, and if they did, they were filled. At the mere age of 19, and her family all the way in her home town of London, England, Molly had a weight on her shoulders. Hopefully, it would soon be lifted.  
As she looked around the massive building, she felt tiny, and like all the knowledge was draining out of her, and injecting into the tower. Her hands were shaking, and she was sure the fragile coffee cup didnt appreciate being crushed. One more shot. One last chance. She could do this. Her 6inch, suade heels walked up to the reception desk, to be confronted by a kind woman, who looked at the age of her thirties. Of course, the shoes were just knock offs from Wal Mart, but they looked the part. Molly was lead to the elevator, or lift, as she would say in her country, and went up to floor 4. Out she walked, and in to the office of Tony Stark. There in front of her, was Pepper Potts, and Tony Stark himself. They seemed to be arguing, but under a hushed voice, until Pepper saw the female.  
"Oh, please excuse my rudeness. Come sit!" Pepper nodded, smiling. "Ah, now you are..Molly Laverty?" But she said it in the completely wrong way, like lay-ver-tie.  
Molly held back a snort, and nodded. "La-ver-tea." she corrected.  
"Oh, dear me. I apologize." Pepper smiled, then continued to the interview. "So, it says here you have a degree in Physics, Chemistry-" Molly saw from the corner of her eye Tony roll his eyes, looking bored, but brightened up when he heard the next words. "-and Mechanics!" and he looked up, suddenly interested. "Thats excellent!"  
"Hey, sweetheart, over here." The one and only, Tony Starks voice appeared, and Molly looked at him. "Do you know much about my tower? about my work? If you want to work here, you need to know about the heart and core of it!" he smirked.  
"Of course I do. It is powered by Self Sustaining Energy, much like your stark reactor. This is just a prodotype, so it'll last for about a year." Molly went on, and Pepper seemed delighted, while Tony rolled his eyes like he'd heard it all before.  
"This interview is boring." Tony remarked, recieving a few glares from Pepper. "To make it more interesting, why don't you join me, and we'll have a drink?" he smirked, Molly seemed disgusted.  
"No thankyou. My work is much more important. Thankyou for your consideration." she curtseyed mockingly, then left, Pepper smiling like it was april fools day, and Tony dumbfounded.  
"Fiesty. I like it."

* * *

7.00am. her alarm clock read, and she groaned, eventually getting up. She strode out of the bedroom, and saw a letter. Oh no..  
As Molly opened it, she saw the words. She needed the $300 rent today, or she would be evicted. EVICTED. None of her interviews payed off, she didnt get any of them. Ugh.  
As though a drink was the last of her worries, but a starbucks sounded great around now, so she changed and walked to the closest one, next to the stark tower. They hadnt even got back to her about the job, so it must've went terrible. Up she went, and ordered a caramel hot chocolate, when she saw someone familiar. It was none other than Pepper Potts. Molly tried to hide behind her coffee cup, but Pepper saw her, and walked over, smiling.  
"Ah! Molly!" Pepper said, grinning. Molly just grumbled a reply, sipping her drink. "What's wrong?" she asked, and Molly teared up, so she sat down, Pepper sitting opposite her. That was when she started crying.  
"I have no job, soon no house, and no money!" she sobbed, and Pepper looked at her sympathetically, then looked confused.  
"No job? But you..oh, Tony flipping Stark!" the blond woman grumbled, and took out an envelope in her bag. In it, it read...  
Dear Molly Catherine Hetty Laverty,  
You have been accepted for the job at Stark Industries, modifying inventions and taking calls.  
Thankyou,  
Virginia Potts.  
Molly stared at it, her face brightning.  
"You were meant to start today, but ne-" Pepper started, but was inturrupted.  
"I'll go home and change, asap." Molly said, speedily, then ran out, almost as quick as she said her words.

* * *

The knockoff heels walked into the enterance of stark tower, holding a coffee and walking into the elevator.  
"Mr. Starks floor please, Jarvis." she said, and up she went. Molly stepped into the office, and sat down opposite Tony. "Afternoon, Mr. Stark." she nodded.  
"Molly Laverty, right? Please, call me Tony." Tony replied, snorting. Her first day here, and she was already on first name base with Tony Stark? this was going to be awesome. "Then again, Mr. Stark makes me sound like the boss. I like that." and of course, the dream ended.  
"Then call me Mol." she grinned, sipping her cappachino. "May i ask where my desk is?"  
Tony raised an eyebrow, then stood, looking out at new york. "Desk? Oh no, sunshine. Inters get desks. You have an office. Follow me." and out he walked, into the lift. Molly followed, suprised, and close at his heels. His fingers hit the button to go to the 5th floor, and they went down.  
On the fifth floor, was a massive lounge area, like a waiting room. There was a woman sitting at the front, at her desk, and she smiled. There was a big door, and they walked in. Molly looked around, dumbfounded. The room was massive, two times the size of her apartment. It was empty, but had a massive view of new york. It was amazing.  
"This is your room. It was the only one avalible to be done up at the moment, so for now, you're on the fifth floor- the visitors floor. Sorry bout that. On the table is your Stark Industries computer, new phone, and in the draw is a card. That's your new card for our company, you can buy things online with it. It's like a bank card, but better. At this very moment there is $50,000 on it. That's to decorate this room." Tony went on, but Molly was still in shock. It was like christmas...but better. "-and finally, here." he chucked her some keys. "For your room. And if you order anything, it should be here by tomorrow, with that card. That is all. Pepper is on floor 2 if you need her, but Jarvis should put you through to her by phone. I'll be in my office." and he walked off.

* * *

It was 3:00pm in the afternoon. Molly finished at nine, so she had six more hours, but she didnt care. This job was amazing. So far, she had ordered a luxury $500 chaise lounger, it was cream with a fluffy pillow to match, a state of the art coffee machine, which also makes milkshakes and hot chocolates, an oak desk, and a cream desk chair. She had spent around $1,500, and Tony was willing to put more money on the card, which she couldn't accept. She had called in a few painters to paint the room cream, with a feature wall by the door. It was decorated to look like a brick wall, but a cute one, one that felt homely. She had oak wooden floor, and a ginormas fluffy white carpet on the floor, underneath her desk. It was exciting, and within a few hours, everything she wanted was ordered, with $10,000 to spare.  
At 9:00pm on the dot, Molly walked out of the office, locking it and walking out of Tony's tower. It seemed empty, because Tony was out partying - as usual - and Miss Potts had gone home. She walked down to her apartment, and saw a few men outside. This frightened her, and she walked over with caution, then realised all of her stuff was outside her house. Every little thing. She had been evicted.

* * *

"No! Please! put it all back! I can give the rent now!" she cried, taking a large bit of money out of her bag and trying to give it to them.  
A man with a southern accent coughed, shaking his head. "'fraid not sweet, y'all payed too late, now take all your stuff and go." Molly's face was tear stained, and she looked at them. "Please..take my stuff to the nearest B&B? Please! I'll pay you $100 dollars! Each!" they looked at her, and she pleaded.  
"Fine. Load 'er up." and all Molly's stuff was put into the van, and they drove off to the B&B.  
Molly brought herself a week's worth of nights, and moved all the stuff to her new "room." At least it had a shower, and was a five minute walk from Stark Industries. There wasnt much of Molly's stuff, so it wasn't a hard task to move it all. The men eventually finished, and drove off, each with $100 tip. Of course, she had money left, much of it, but she couldnt bring herself to smile. However, she knew what could. It was 9:45pm, and the local shopping centre was 10 minutes away. All the shops closed at 11pm, so she decided to go shopping.  
"TAXI!" she called, and a cab pulled over, thankfully. The man inside gave her a toothy grin, but he had lost his front tooth, so he looked like a fool. "Rushworth centre please." and the taxi drove off. As soon as they were there, Molly payed the man, and walked in. The place was quite isolate, there were a few people here and there, but not as busy as it is in the day. The biggest shop in the place was Forever 21, and Molly walked in. She could afford it now, so she picked up a few tops, skirts and jeans, then looked for work clothes. A pair of high waisted pants, and blouse and a navy cardigan, with some navy heels. A red peplum dress with spaggetti straps- whatever she could afford. After a $500 spend in there, she went into Urban Outfitters, and grabbed blouses with cute pearl collars, and tweed blazers, and pencil skirts! A real shopping spree. Then she went for a bite to eat in McDonalds, and by 10:55, she left.

* * *

At 7:00am the next morning, Molly strode into Stark Tower, walking to the elevator. She wore her new red Peplum dress, and black blazer, and a pair of real Chanel 6inch Suide heels, her chocolate brown hair clipped into a neat bun, with pearls. She looked stunning.  
"Jarvis, take me to Miss Potts office, please?" and Jarvis took her there. She saw Pepper sitting at her desk, on the phone. Her hand waved at Molly, and she put the person on hold.  
"Ah! Molly! Morning, you're looking...expensive." Pepper smiled, and Molly grinned. "Now, Tony is in his room, floor 9, first door on the left. He took some..woman home, so i need to to tell her to get up, and out. There is a car waiting for her outside, and her clothes have been washed and ironed. If Tony protests, tell him i'll make sure his new suit is burned." Molly nodded, and did what Pepper asked. She walked into Tony's bedroom, which was extravagant. It looked like a royal palace - except for the two drunks laying in the ginormas bed. She saw Tony, and a woman in her 20's, blond, long hair, and a quilt covering her naked body. Pillows were everyone, feathers torn out of them. She could tell why Pepper made her do this job, it wasnt really a fun one. Molly walked over to the woman, and tried to wake her, but couldnt. So, she walked into the bathroom, looking to fill up a jug, but found a water gun. God knows what it was doing there, but it came in handy. As soon as the icy water was squirted in the womans face, she squealed, sitting up, along with Tony.  
"Up, and out. We have a car waiting outside for you, i'd put your clothes on if I were you." Molly spoke sternly, and Tony glared at her, about to speak, but Molly continued. "No but's, Tony. She goes, or your new suit is burned." That shut him up. However, the girl still protested.  
"Tony, you can't let her do this!" she cried. Tony just rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, Lily-" he said, but was inturrupted.  
"MY NAME IS PATRICIA!" she screamed, and ran out, dropping the quilt, then running back in and putting on her clothes, then storming out.  
"Nice one, Tony. Put some clothes on, please." Molly rolled her eyes, then turned away as Tony dressed, he pulled on some jeans and his Black Sabbath shirt. "Pepper is mad at you, Tony." He sighed.  
"Never mind her, she'll be fine. I'll buy her some strawberries." He replied, walking out of the room, to the lift with Molly.  
"She's allergic to strawberries, buy some Lily's instead, she likes them." Molly spoke, and she pressed the button to go to her office.  
"Anyway, you're looking nice today. Go shopping?"  
"Yes. I got evicted out of my apartment, so i'm staying at a B&B for a few days. I needed something to cheer me up." she muttered, then stepped out of the elevator, and into her office. It was brighter than before, and more homely. There were people walking in and out with boxes, moving things. "These people are setting up my office. Like it so far?" almost everything was set up, and it looked georgous.  
"Very nice." he nodded, then they went to Tony's office on the 6th floor. Tony was seated, when the phone rang, and he motioned Molly to anwser it, which she did.  
"Stark Industries speaking, how may I help you?" she asked, her voice soft.  
"This is Natasha Romanoff. Is Stark there?" the woman replied. Molly looked at Tony, who shook his head, and motioned for her to continue talking.  
"Uh, no, he's in a..meeting.." Molly stumbled out. "May I leave a message?"  
"Tell him I called. Say it's urgent. Tell him we found another passage, and that Thor might be back. That's all."  
"Okay..Thankyou." then the line went dead. "Uh, Natasha Romanoff called. She said it's urgent. Some guy named Thor is back, and there is another passage." All the colour in Starks face drained, and she could tell this was bad news.  
"Molly, i need to make a call in private. Come back in a bit." He stuttered, then Molly left. One last thing she heard before Jarvis took her down, was..  
"Ultimate Danger."


End file.
